Cry No More
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: My views on how the Doctor views his companions. Short ficlet for a friend!


_I wrote this story for a friend because she was really, really sad and wanted a story 'about the Doctor that ended with hope'._  
_Which is an amazing prompt-so please read this story!_

* * *

There's always hope.

Hope that things will get better. Hope that tomorrow will be better. Mad, insane hope that the world will stop being crazy, that bad things will stop happening. The sort of hope that fills a human heart. The sort of heart that's filled with sadness. The sort of sadness that seems impossible to overcome. That's the inside of a human heart, and the Doctor knew that all too well.

He loved the human race; didn't like them at times, didn't trust them at times, didn't know what to believe about them at times. And he thought that they were the most brilliant beings in the universe. He thought that they were the best of every being in the universe. He thought that without the human race, he would be lost.

There were thick humans, who did stupid things, and could ruin the entire existence of everything in the universe. And they made him want to weep. Made him want to scream. Made him want to go away and never, ever come back.

But then he ran into the best of humanity. The ones who were absolutely brilliant, promised a new universe, promised the world a future full of wonder. And they made him want to be a better person. Made him want to believe in more. Made him want to take them away.

He found them, sad and broken. Lost and alone, without direction. But they were still amazing, wonderful people, who loved with their whole heart, and trusted and believed with everything they had inside of them.

He found them, crying in the corners, laughing in the rain. Dreaming under an open sky.  
How could he resist? Mad, impossible people. The best of the best.

He had to take them away. He'd done it, time and again, over and over.

His first excuse was that he was showing them all the wonder that there was in the entirety of time and space. All the wonder that they promised to bring to the universe.

When he realized, privately, that it wasn't true; it was a good excuse, but not the real reason. He would then decide that he was saving them. Saving them from the pain that the world would show them, and the hurt that would be inflicted upon them.

Sooner or later, he would come back to the realization that he didn't take them from their world for them.

He brought them along to save him from himself. From being alone. He'd been alone too long at times, and he didn't want to be that person he became when he was alone. But when those wonderful beings were with him, he was better than he thought he could be.

He ran across a young girl, her heart broken too often, her dreams crushed too much. Still she wished, with all of her heart. She loved with everything she was, and dreamed with everything she had.

She was crying when he met her.

It was always the crying that got him. Crying, tears pouring silently from their eyes, or crying internally, with no tears left to fall. He always stopped if they were crying.

But there were things to be done; planets to be rescued, villains to be defeated. But she was crying, and he couldn't leave her alone. So he took her along.

He took her along to see the star belt of Orion up close.

He showed her the future of the human race, and how much they had learned, how much better they had become. He showed her how she had changed the world.

He wanted her to have the largest pile of good things the universe had ever seen, because he didn't want her to cry ever again.

He knew, one day, she would leave. They never stayed, but that was okay. When they left, it was because they didn't need him anymore. Because they had learned to smile though the tears. Or because they had stopped crying.

But for now, she was traveling with him, through all of space and time.

And he could see her smile growing, and spreading. Some days she would glow with happiness. Soon enough, "some days" would become "most days".

One day he found a girl who couldn't stop crying.

One day a girl found someone she could count on.

One day always holds the promise of tomorrow.

FIN

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and thanks to the best friend/beta reader who requested the story and edited it through for me before I posted it here. _  
_Please review, and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
